Bardock vs Zeus (God of War)
1D2D3D9C-DD61-4F8F-8542-8A7D4411FC81.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro Dads can be ruthless and unforgiving but these two take it a bit too far , Bardock the First super Sayian and Zeus the king of Olympus, he’s wiz and I’m boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle!. Bardock Boomstick: one day on planet vegeta.... Wiz: epic dragon ball fights!!! Boomstick: Bardock is a low class Sayian , who formerly worked for frieza , he dominated many planets and killed hundreds of people . Wiz: well that’s until he became a good guy , then he kinda scrapped that all. Boomstick: Bardock and his other friends fasha and Tora , they formed a group to rebel against frieza after seeing visions of Goku and as you can tell , Bardock is the farmer of goku. Wiz: he saw many visions of goku and saw him fighting against frieza in the future , Bardock then ran to the space pod and told his wife gine , gine agreed and they went to the spacepod and sent Goku to earth before he would be killed by Frieza. Boomstick:Bardock has another child named radtiz , which let’s just say didn’t take the same road as Goku And Bardock.... Wiz:Bardock eventually saw his best friend Tora , die in front of him , dying in his arms , this forced Bardock into rage , he went to fight frieza himself. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Bardock wasn’t strong enough to beat frieza and frieza killed him , however , before he died , Bardock saw a vision of goku beating frieza , Bardock smiled and then faded away. Wiz: such sad ending , however in the non-canon , episode called the episode of Bardock , Bardock went in time and survived his death , Bardock then sees the early Sayians , Bardock sees how chilled controlled them and fought him . Boomstick: Bardock was losing badly to chilled , chilled taunted Bardock and threatened to blow up the planet , Bardock then let out a tear and started banging his fists on the floor. Wiz: Super Sayian!!!!! Boomstick: Bardock then achieved super Sayian , although not as powerful as Goku when he was a super Sayian or even Frieza , Bardock was still very strong and capable of beating Chilled and saving planet vegeta . Wiz: Now , just to make the fight more interesting, we will be using ssj , even though it isn’t canon . Boomstick: Bardock just like other Sayians , has the power to blow up stars and even entire planets . Wiz: but let’s see if Bardock will win or maybe Zeus will Shock him!. Bardock: Your the one going to Hell , you Bastard!!!. Bardock.png|Bardock Bardock ssj render by luishatakeuchiha-d69p6ne.png|Super sayain bardock Zeus (Gow) Wiz:Zeus is the God of Lightning, the Sky, and Law and Order, and the King of both Olympus and the Gods of Olympus. He started out as one of Kratos' allies so he could kill Ares, but after Kratos opened Pandora's Box, Zeus got scared of Kratos and decided to kill him, before Kratos could kill him. Boomstick:He became the overarching antagonist following the events of the original God of War storyline (Which were God of War II, and God of War III). Specifically, he makes a brief appearance in God of War, then appeared in God of War: Ghost of Sparta as the Grave Digger, then was the main antagonist of God of War II and God of War III. He is the king of the Olympians and was originally a fair god by Olympian standards but grew to become one of Kratos' most powerful and merciless opponents as the series progressed. As revealed during the ending of God of War II, it was revealed that he is also Kratos' father. Zeus is also Kratos' nemesis (since his betrayal). Because of his recurring appearances and being Kratos' nemesis, Zeus is the Big Bad of the entire Greek mythology era of the God of War series. Wiz: their are two outcomes , in their first fight , Zeus wins and kills Kratos , however in the second fight , Zeus loses , in a epic struggle though . Boomstick:according to Gia , Kratos is Zeuses youngest son , but before he was born , chronos was warned that one of his sons were going to kill him , being scared of this he ate Zeus and all the other gods , his wife did not want to lose her children , so she tricked chronos and eventually the gods were free. Wiz: Zeus eventually Murdered Chronos and him along with the other gods were free , happy ending right? Boomstick: well kinda , Zeus then became evil ,after he had his son kratos , Zeus became a tyrant and killed his own son kratos . Wiz: unlucky for him , Kratos escaped the underworld and came back to save the world from his farther , Kratos Then kills Zeus in admittingly the coolest farther vs son clash in video games and he kills him and saves the world. Boomstick: Zeus is a very strong combatant and has 100s of years of battle experience, he also has has life manuplation , Thunder , magic and can seal evil , even though he is evil. Wiz: well will he be able to shock his foe into surrender or will he get owned and will we be Sayian that he was owned!. Zeus:Petulant child! I will tolerate your insolence NO MORE!!! Zeus (GoW).png|Zeus pre-fight 5558670C-402C-42A6-B5EE-BBAAB5E56349.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all!. Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!!! Death Battle! 66523E75-0662-4CC5-A76F-07058099FD9D.jpeg DC33C7D7-15C7-401E-8C72-0D8DF2E37DDD.jpeg 40E65A12-0A29-4CFC-865C-85F1810F5174.jpeg Bardock is Walking through Friezas space ship , Bardock then sees Zeus , Zeus opens gokus spacepod , Zeus then starts strangling baby goku , Bardock shoots a kai blast at Zeus , Zeus let’s go of Baby Goku , Gine then rushes in too see the noise. Gine: what’s wrong Bardock?? Bardock: Gine , take kakarot and hide him. Gine rushes over to get baby goku , Zeus then shoots a thunderbolt at her , Gine faints to the ground , Bardock then rushes at Zeus. Zeus: Incolent Mortal!. Fight! Bardock Punches Zeus in the face , Bardock then shoots multiple kai blasts at him , Zeus dodged and throws thunder at Bardock , Bardock teleports out of the way and goes behind Zeus and slams his fist into zeuses head , Zeus falls to the ground , bardock takes out his scouter and reads his power level. bardock: A power level of 100! , definally stronger than a regular earthling , but your a weakling compared to a Sayian!. Zeus: What are you talking about , idiot , I refuse to tolerate your Intolerance!. Zeus then rushes at Bardock , Bardock and Zeus get into arm wrestling match , the two start fighting for domonince , Bardock then crushes Zeuses hand , Zeus steps back and yells in pain , Bardock then shoots a final spirit canon at Zeus , the attack hits Zeus and the entire spaceship explodes , Gine wakes up and is holding Goku , she flies to safety , Bardock and Zeus start fighting , the two keep clashing fists , constantly trading blows , Zeus teleports behind Bardock and Tries to stab him in the cheast , Bardock then uses his explosive wave and knocks Zeus away from him , Bardock then Charges at Zeus , Zeus slashes him with the blades of Olympus, Bardock grabs the blade and cracks it in half. Zeus: No way! Bardock then teleports behind Zeus and punches a whole through his Cheast , blood starts gushing everywhere, Bardock takes his fist out of Zeuses Cheast, Bardock then flies over to Gine to see if she’s okay, Zeus then recovers and Shoots a lightning bolt at Gine , killing her , Bardock rushes to Gine and shakes her too see if he’s alive , baby goku starts crying , Zeus then walks up to Bardock. Zeus: this is what you get For messing with a god , now hand over the kid!. Bardock falls to his knees and starts crying , Bardock then rages as his hair turns yellow , Bardock then yells and turns into his super Sayian form , Zeus looks in shock as aura surrounds him , Bardock then rushes at Zeus , Zeus tries to block , but Bardock In a fit of rage punches through the block and Punches Zeus in the face , Zeus tries to kick back , but Bardock grabs his leg and slams him into the ground , Zeus gets up in agonizing pain. Zeus: No..., Olympus will prevail!!. Bardock: you talking about Olympus, you will never prevail because of you’re evil ways , but I will give you a chance , go , live your life and leave me and my son kakarot to live in peace and change our fates!. Zeus: I will never be made a fool of! Bardock: you asked for it buddy!. Zeus shoots multiple thunderbolts and Bardock , Bardock comes out of the smoke , unfazed , Bardock rushes at Zeus and uses his rebellion spear , Bardock puts a kai blast in zeuses cheast , Bardock then rushes at Zeus and kicks his head off , Bardock then jumps in the air and shoots a huge kai blast , decindigrating zeuses body , killing him , the smoke clears and nothing is left of the former king of Olympus, Bardock then faints to the ground , Bardock gets up and starts crying , he takes his son Goku and puts him on his shoulder and walks away into the sunset. Ko! Results Wiz: Woah , that was a surprisingly dark ending for a death battle!. Boomstick: Welp , When determining a winner wasn’t too difficult and honestly we are not even sure Zeus could have even killed Gine , let alone Bardock , Bardock basically outclassed Zeus , in every stat , besides hax , Bardock was far faster , stronger , more durable and arguably more experienced. Wiz: Bardock in his base form has been shown to have the power to destroy small planets and in his ozaru form or super Sayian form , can destroy large planets , due to scaling to lord chilled who displayed this level of power , while Zeus was only Country level at best . Boomstick: even a small planet level Zeus , which is a outlier ,just pales in comparison to even base Bardock , due to Bardock being Massivly Ftl in base due to flying planet to planet in seconds , While Zeus is only Hypersonic at best . Wiz: Durabillty was very simalir , in terms of physical Durabillty , he was far outmatched , Zeus has been shown to die by the use of weapons like swords , while Bardock can easily resist this , due to being a Sayian and being immune to regular weapons , but in terms of attack Durabillty, just like attack potency, Bardock was far better as he took plant busting attacks from lord chilled , while Zeus only took country busting attacks from kratos. Boomstick: before anyone says Zeus can only be killed by a holy weapon , this is false as he can Be killed by other means like cutting off his head , Bardock with enough force can definitely do this as he’s a far more powerful threat than anything zeus delt with . Wiz: I guess Zeus got Shocked , but ya know just Sayian!. Boomstick: the winner is Bardock!. 6331DE64-E106-4B42-9647-C07DFA7CB068.jpeg Category:God of War vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019